


Фантазия

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Teapot with treasures (Questie)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questie/pseuds/Teapot%20with%20treasures
Summary: — Ммм, — мурлыкнул тот, как только они отстранились друг от друга, и чуть качнул бедрами, чего было достаточно, чтобы они оба задрожали от предвкушения. — Все это становится слишком похоже на одну из моих фантазий.





	Фантазия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915344) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642806.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.

— У тебя снова голова болит?

Алек приоткрыл один глаз, услышав голос своего парня, но кроме этого даже не пошевелился. Если он не будет дергаться, то сможет притвориться, что голова не раскалывается на части.

— У меня такое чувство, что правильного ответа тут нет, — в конце концов ответил он. Магнус точно рассердится из-за того, что он снова пытался работать с головной болью, но будет еще хуже, если поймет, что Алек пытался это скрыть.

— Это потому, что его и нет, — покачал головой Магнус и, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, подошел ближе. — Дорогой, помнится, ты сказал, что не будешь сегодня сильно занят?

— Да Клэйв снова надоедает, — Алек махнул рукой на стопку бумаг на краю стола и открытый ноутбук. Он все еще старался поменьше двигаться, усевшись поудобнее и откинув голову на спинку кресла. — Новый договор с фэйри.

Магнус встал рядом, прислонившись бедром к столу, и с напускной скукой скользнул взглядом по документам.

— Если что-то юридическое, то я могу помочь, если хочешь.

— Да нет, я все равно уже почти закончил, — вздохнул Алек. — Тут просто... ты же знаешь, как с фэйри — каждое слово договора должно быть точным, чтобы избежать двойного толкования.

— И чтобы они не могли извернуться и найти лазейку, — кивнул Магнус с пониманием. — К несчастью, я знаком с их тактикой.

— Я уже все написал. Теперь нужно только перепроверить и отправить Клэйву на согласование. И только потом я смогу передать его Королеве, — Алек ласково провел костяшками по тыльной стороне ладони Магнуса. — Глупая бюрократия.

— От составления договора с фэйри у любого голова бы заболела, — Магнус улыбнулся его жесту и на секунду переплел их пальцы. — Может, я и с этим смогу помочь. Дай-ка...

И не дожидаясь ответа, он устроился у Алека на коленях. Тот даже бровью не повел, тут же обхватив Магнуса за талию.

— Удобно?

— Вполне, — хитро усмехнулся тот. — Тебе повезло с таким большим креслом. А теперь не двигайся и не мешай мне творить магию.

Алек весело фыркнул, но тут же пожалел об этом — голова отозвалась острой вспышкой боли. Магнус издал тихий неодобрительный звук, прежде чем пальцами коснуться его висков и начать массировать мелкими круговыми движениями, от которых с каждой секундой становилось легче. Алек с облегчением закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как уходит головная боль, исчезая под успокаивающей пульсацией магии.

Через минуту или две все совсем прошло, и Алек довольно прогудел что-то, кладя руки на бедра Магнуса и легко сжимая. Глаза он так и не открыл.

— Лучше? — спросил Магнус, нежно обводя пальцем бровь Алека и разглаживая волоски.

— Намного, — прошептал тот. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, хороший мой.

Алек открыл глаза и посмотрел на Магнуса, который, похоже, отлично себя чувствовал, так и продолжая сидеть на нем, сжав коленями талию — им обоим было довольно уютно в этом кресле. Не раздумывая, Алек инстинктивно повернул голову, и Магнус наклонился ниже, воодушевленный молчаливым приглашением.

Некоторое время их поцелуи были ласковыми и медленными, как они и начинались чаще всего. Алек прикрыл глаза и просто позволил себе наслаждаться соприкосновением их языков и теплым дыханием Магнуса на своей щеке. Он провел ладонями вверх по сильным бедрам Магнуса, пока не добрался до задницы, которую легко сжал.

— Ммм, — мурлыкнул тот, как только они отстранились друг от друга, и чуть качнул бедрами, чего было достаточно, чтобы они оба задрожали от предвкушения. — Все это становится слишком похоже на одну из моих фантазий, так что, наверное, лучше остановиться. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы все зашло дальше.

— Что за фантазия? — прошептал Алек, снова наклоняя голову, чтобы коснуться губ Магнуса. Тот дразняще отстранился.

— Ну, — начал Магнус, наблюдая за Алеком из-под полуприкрытых век и пряча усмешку в углу губ. — Я никогда не занимался сексом в Институте.

Алек выпрямился и в недоумении моргнул.

— И меня точно никто никогда не трахал на столе главы этого Института, в его собственном кабинете.

Алек был абсолютно уверен, что похож сейчас на удивлённого дурака — даже Магнус засмеялся и с любовью погладил его по щеке.

— Вот это да, похоже, твой мир никогда не станет прежним, — сказал Магнус, все еще со смехом в голосе. — Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно дразниться. Как насчет закончить наконец работу и пойти домой, м?

Магнус потянулся слезть с колен Алека, но был остановлен сильными руками.

— Магнус...

— Не волнуйся, дорогой, это просто глупые мысли, — нерешительно произнес Магнус, будто не был уверен, как истолковать странное выражение лица Алека.

— Я...

— Я не хотел тебя смущать...

— Запри дверь, — сказал Алек, крепко сжимая ягодицы Магнуса. От его низкого, хрипловатого голоса тот задрожал и послушно щелкнул пальцами. Раздался слабый звук запирающейся двери и знакомое гудение заклятья уединения, опустившегося на комнату. Просто так, на всякий случай.

— Александр, я... — Магнус не закончил предложение, вскрикнув от удивления, когда Алек поднялся вместе с ним из кресла и, прежде чем тот успел среагировать, посадил на край стола, целуя еще раз. Горячо, жестко, и к тому времени, как он отстранился, губы Магнуса припухли и побаливали.

У Магнуса почти встало от одного поцелуя — так же, как и у Алека, если судить по твердости, упирающейся в просунутое между его ног бедро.

— Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, совсем наоборот, — чуть задыхаясь, произнес Магнус, когда Алек снова вернулся в кресло и подкатился ближе к столу, оказавшись прямо между его разведенных ног. — Но ты же понимаешь, что я просто пошутил, да?

Алек взглянул на него из-под опущенных ресниц.

— О фантазии? — спросил он, медленно, пуговица за пуговицей расстегивая рубашку Магнуса.

— Нет, о фантазии правда, — признал Магнус и задохнулся, когда Алек потер его сосок через шелк рубашки. — Я имел в виду ту часть, где предполагается, что ты должен это сделать. Это не так.

— Но я хочу, — низко произнес Алек, расстегивая, наконец, последнюю пуговицу, будто разворачивая свой подарок. Он тихо пробормотал что-то себе под нос, явно довольный. — Я хочу подарить тебе что-то, чего еще никто не дарил.

— Алек...

— Ты сам хочешь этого или нет? – спросил Алек, останавливая руку на его животе, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от выпирающего бугра в штанах. Магнус опустил взгляд на Алека, уже готовый отказать, чтобы не причинять дискомфорта, но увидел его выражение лица и замолчал, продолжая смотреть в глаза.

Алек прекрасно понимал, что за свою долгую жизнь Магнус перепробовал множество разных вещей, в том числе и в сексе. Любая фантазия или кинк, предложенные Алеком? Скорее всего, Магнус уже этим занимался. Удивить его в постели было невозможно, и, хоть это и не являлось проблемой... Алеку все равно очень-очень хотелось. Подарить Магнусу абсолютно новое воспоминание, первое для них обоих. Но теперь он колебался, неуверенный, оценят ли его порыв. Он давно так не сомневался, пожалуй, с самых первых месяцев их отношений, когда секс и вообще близость были в новинку.

Впрочем, Магнус, по обыкновению, прочел его как открытую книгу.

— Да, — его взгляд потеплел, и он протянул руку, касаясь щеки Алека и улыбаясь, когда тот потерся о нее. — Я хочу этого.

И после такого простого подтверждения все сомнения улетучились — Алек потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. Магнус охотно ответил, вдруг задохнувшись, когда ощутил его руку на своем члене, быстро встающем от касаний через одежду. Вскоре Алек разорвал поцелуй и длинными ловкими пальцами начал расстегивать ремень Магнуса и стягивать штаны, сдергивая их вместе с ботинками. Огненно-красные шелковые боксеры были настолько в стиле Магнуса, что Алек почти фыркнул от смеха. Почти.

Испортить их будет весело.

Магнус издал захлебывающийся звук, когда Алек наклонился и оставил длинную влажную дорожку на его члене. Ткань промокла почти сразу, прилипая к чувствительной коже, а Алек раз за разом повторял движение. Он обхватил губами головку и слегка пососал.

— О, в задницу их, — выдохнул Магнус, когда Алек отстранился, и щелчком пальцев телепортировал с себя боксеры. Куда — да какая разница, хоть на голову Мариз. Еще движение рукой, и два пакетика — презерватив и смазка — приземлились прямо Алеку на колени.

— Кому-то не терпится, — засмеялся тот, не обращая внимания, как Магнус смерил его скептическим взглядом. Алек легко провел пальцами по всей длине члена, и Магнус чуть ли не судорожно затрясся. Другой рукой он толкнул его колено, побуждая сильнее развести ноги и поставить на ручки кресла.

В отличие от Магнуса, который считал, что минет — лучшее времяпреповождение в мире, Алеку сосать не нравилось. Он так и не привык ко вкусу спермы, да и чувствовал себя неуютно: все время казалось, что с членом во рту он выглядит нелепо. Магнус уже сто раз заверил, что картина просто, блядь, невероятная, но какая-то часть его все равно отказывалась верить.

Тем не менее, ему безумно нравилась реакция самого Магнуса на минет.

— Блядь, — охнул тот, когда почувствовал горячий, влажный рот Алека. Он слепо потянулся назад, чтобы захлопнуть крышку ноутбука — Алек сделал мысленную заметку позже сказать спасибо — работа все же есть работа, — и отодвинул его совсем, чтобы на стол можно было лечь. Удерживая Алека за затылок дрожащей рукой, Магнус легонько потянул за волосы, и когда тот замычал, застонал от вибрации.

Алек прикрыл глаза, расслабился и, подчиняясь желанию Магнуса, позволил тому контролировать движения и задавать темп — то медленный, то быстрый. Это контроль, это власть, и Алек мог бы продолжать до бесконечности. Он бы разрешил использовать себя, с такой любовью и так нежно, он бы хотел стать простым инструментом для удовлетворения Магнуса. Алек почувствовал, как его собственный член натянул брюки и молния впилась почти болезненно, но мысль коснуться себя и облегчить напряжение даже не пришла ему в голову — тогда пришлось бы отвлечься, а это невозможно, не тогда, когда Магнусу еще нужен его рот.

На следующие пару минут Алек сосредоточился на том, как свести Магнуса с ума. Воздух вокруг них был будто заряжен электричеством, и каждое прикосновение, каждый тихий стон сильнее раззадоривал Магнуса. Смазанными пальцами Алек скользнул по мошонке и ниже, массируя вход и проскальзывая внутрь, как только мышцы расслабились. Сначала двумя, а потом и тремя, лаская и растягивая.

Комната была наполнена звуками секса, громкими стонами. Не останавливая движения, Алек скользнул взглядом по дрожащему животу, мускулистой груди и наконец встретился глазами с Магнусом. Его повело от понимания, что тот убрал чары и что его глаза еле приоткрыты, но сосредоточены только на нем, на губах Алека вокруг стоящего члена.

Трясущейся рукой Магнус оперся на стол, привставая. Алек изо всех сил попытался не думать, как они выглядели со стороны. Магнус голой задницей на столе, расстегнутая рубашка собралась на локтях, ноги бесстыдно раздвинуты и дрожат в коленях, упираясь в ручки кресла, рука запуталась в волосах Алека. Сам Алек между его бедер, с членом во рту, тремя пальцами растягивая жаждущее тело перед ним. Наполняющие комнату грязные, восхитительные звуки.

Глава сумеречных охотников Нью-Йорка отсасывает и дрочит Верховному магу Бруклина на своем столе, прямо посреди Института.

— Ох, Алек! — простонал Магнус, проводя свободной рукой по лицу Алека и надавливая возле щеки — Алек знает, что Магнус чувствует себя самого у него во рту. Он так и не научился брать глубоко, рвотный рефлекс никуда не пропал, но по правде говоря все это совсем неважно. — Хватит, любовь моя.

Алек оттолкнулся от кресла, вставая и тут же целуя Магнуса, давая ему попробовать себя на языке. Они одновременно потянулись к его брюкам, и дрожащими пальцами Алек расстегнул молнию. Магнус все еще посасывал его язык, одновременно вытаскивая член Алека из штанов и с силой проводя вверх-вниз пару раз. Впрочем, у того стояло и так.

Когда они, тяжело дыша, наконец оторвались друг от друга, Магнус сполз со стола и скинул запутавшуюся на локтях рубашку, полностью обнажаясь. Только на шее остались многочисленные украшения. Он открыл презерватив и раскатал по члену Алека. Последний поцелуй — и Магнус развернулся, упираясь руками в стол.

— Давай, — мурлыкнул он, оглядываясь через плечо, и в его взгляде была такая жажда, что Алека окатило волной желания. — Трахни меня, дорогой.

В голосе прозвучала и просьба, и приказ, и Алек не смог отказать.

Он толкнулся внутрь уверенно, но медленно, услышав резкий вдох Магнуса. Алек успокаивающе провел по его спине — кожа под пальцами гладкая и теплая — и остановился, прикрыв глаза, давая возможность привыкнуть. На это никогда не требовалось много времени, но Алек использовал задержку, чтобы сосредоточиться и просто насладиться ощущением узкого тела Магнуса.

Их первые движения, как обычно, неторопливые и осторожные. Потом Алек придержал Магнуса за спину и бок, и убыстрился.

— О господи, — простонал Магнус, руки подломились, и он полностью лег на стол, упираясь лбом в прохладную поверхность. Его спина соблазнительно изогнулась, бедра двинулись, и Алек буквально увидел момент, когда нашел верный угол: Магнус на секунду напрягся, а потом полностью расслабился, чуть ли не растекаясь по столу. Алек попытался повторить движение и услышал в ответ громкий стон.

Он прикрыл глаза, потому что такой Магнус — абсолютно обнаженный, когда сам Алек все еще полностью одет, — согнувшийся перед ним и позволяющий делать с собой все, что угодно, пьянил и сводил с ума. Запертый между Алеком и столом, он мог только лежать и довольствоваться тем, что тот ему давал.

— Блядь, — выругался Алек, так крепко схватившись за бедра Магнуса, что наверняка позже найдет там синяки в форме пальцев, — так хорошо. Можно глубже?

— Да, — простонал тот, расставляя ноги шире. Его распластанные по столу ладони сжались в кулаки, когда член Алека проехался по простате. — Сильнее, хороший мой, пожалуйста, просто...

Голос Магнуса сошел на нет, он снова задрожал, и Алек сглотнул комок в горле. Таким Магнус был невероятно красив — чувственный и жаждущий, настолько потерявшийся в своем удовольствии, что даже предложение договорить не смог. Маг, которому много веков и который теряет самообладание из-за него.

Алек ухватился крепче, толкнулся сильнее, встречая на полпути движение Магнуса и вырывая у него блаженные стоны. Он вскрикнул от особенно сильного толчка и зашарил руками, пытаясь за что-то ухватиться, удержаться, пока Алек до потери сознания втрахивал его в стол. Ладони впустую проехались по поверхности — хвататься там было не за что.

— Ааа! — мучительно простонал Магнус, когда Алек ускорился. Тот уже чувствовал, как тепло собирается внизу живота и с каждой секундой становится горячее, будто лава медленно раскаляется. — О господи, Александр, я сейчас кончу, — охнул Магнус, с каждым толчком врезаясь животом в стол — синяки точно останутся. Его украшения на шее болтались и звенели, соприкасаясь с деревянной поверхностью.

Алек и сам был уже близок — он чувствовал капли пота, проскользившие по спине, дрожащие от попыток удержать темп ноги. Протянуть дольше, когда Магнус стонал так, будто абсолютно потерялся в удовольствии, было просто невозможно. Не когда он видел собственный член, снова и снова исчезающий в его теле. Чувствуя, что близок, он потянулся к члену Магнуса, который до этого не трогал. Он твердый, горячий, весь в смазке, и Магнус подавился воздухом, когда Алек начал ему дрочить. Другой рукой он придержал Магнуса за спину, чтобы тот никуда не мог двинуться.

Многого им уже не понадобилось — Магнус с вскриком кончил, и на секунду у Алека прояснилось перед глазами, он мельком напомнил себе поблагодарить Магнуса за заклятье уединения, и почти тут же кончил сам. Оргазм застал врасплох, и он толкнулся глубоко в тело Магнуса, подчиняясь накатывающему удовольствию.

В себя он пришел через минуту, осознавая, что лбом уперся в горячую спину Магнуса и все еще прижимал его к столу. Но тот, похоже, не планировал шевелиться, тяжело дыша и все еще в послеоргазменной дымке.

Алек чуть приподнялся, чтобы не задавить, и провел рукой по его волосам, взлохмаченным до неузнаваемости.

— Ты как? — спросил он, нежно касаясь большим пальцем уха — едва заметное движение, от которого тот улыбнулся.

— О, невероятно, но ты меня просто убил, — хрипло сказал Магнус, довольно вздыхая, когда Алек положил руку поверх его и переплел их пальцы. — Но я, вроде, об этом и просил, так что не могу жаловаться.


End file.
